


kiss the skin that crawls from you

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Tetsurou can't keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	kiss the skin that crawls from you

Tetsurou can’t keep his hands to himself today.

Since the moment Kei walked through the door after work, Tetsurou’s been all over him. Throughout the entire process of making dinner, eating dinner, and even now that they’re resting together on the couch, the television playing a game show quietly in the background, Tetsurou’s got his hands up underneath the old shirt Kei had slipped into earlier and his hands rest against Kei’s stomach.

“What’s with you?” Kei asks finally, turning and directing his question against Tetsurou’s lips. Tetsurou kisses him hungrily, squeezing Kei harder between his arms. Kei manages to wrestle a hand out of his grip and brings it up to touch Tetsurou’s face. He holds Tetsurou’s gaze for a moment. “This is a lot, even for you.”

Tetsurou freezes, his eyes keeping contact with Kei’s for a fleeting second and then skirting away. He inches away, lets his arms drop from Kei’s stomach.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Nope,” Kei says. He stands and turns himself around, throwing himself back into Tetsurou’s lap and thrusting his head against Tetsurou’s neck. He grabs Tetsurou’s arms and wraps them back around his waist. “No sorries today, thanks. Talk to me instead.”

Tetsurou harrumphs. His toes find Kei’s calves and slide underneath.

“Tetsu. I didn’t say it was a bad thing that you’re being touchy.”

From where his lips are hidden in Kei’s hair he mumbles, “You didn’t say it was a good thing.”

“You’re being pedantic and you know it,” Kei observes. He pulls his head away and taps Tetsurou’s nose with his finger. “Did something happen?”

“No.”

Kei narrows his eyes. “Are you lying to me?”

“I’m not lying to you, Kei,” Tetsurou answers. His eyes hold contact with Kei’s this time, and Kei nods, satisfied.

“Alright. You’re just feeling touchy?”

Tetsurou sighs quietly. “Mmhmm.”

Kei’s voice drops lower, and he closes the distance between them by a few centimeters. “Needy?”

Kei doesn’t miss the way Tetsurou’s throat bobs. “Mmhmm.”

Their noses touch. “Possessive?”

When Tetsurou speaks again, it’s in a husky whisper. “Kei.”

“Show me.”

Tetsurou doesn’t hesitate to shove his mouth against Kei’s. There’s teeth involved immediately, Tetsurou biting Kei’s bottom lip mercilessly, and Kei’s mouth falls open in a moan that Tetsurou swallows down. Kei’s hands slide down and find the skin of Tetsurou’s hips, digging his nails in and leaving behind red crescent moon marks. Tetsurou moves his mouth to Kei’s neck and he bites down. Kei’s going to have to drown himself in concealer tomorrow, he can already tell, but he can’t bring himself to care when it feels so goddamn good to have Tetsurou claim him the way he is. 

“Ah,” Kei sighs, and Tetsurou pulls away to look at him. His eyes are half-lidded, lust written into every centimeter of his features, and it makes Kei’s heart skip several beats. He brings Tetsurou’s hand up to his mouth, briefly examines the nails that need repainted, and kisses his knuckles softly. “Will you take me to bed, Tetsurou?”

“Fuck, Kei,” he mumbles. "I love you so much.”

Kei hums softly and nuzzles against Tetsurou’s face. “Show me.”

Tetsurou groans. His arms wrap around Kei’s waist and haul him upward. He can’t quite lift Kei (he’s tried on several occasions, the most severe ending in a sprained ankle) but he manhandles him into the bedroom easily enough, their lips barely separating the entire journey. He throws Kei down onto the bed and crawls on top of him, his knee coming to rest between Kei’s thighs. Kei lets Tetsurou pin his wrists with his hands, and Tetsurou nips his way back up Kei’s arm to his neck, punctuating each flash of teeth with an uttered “mine” that has Kei’s stomach falling down to the floor and his heart pounding in his chest. 

Kei wraps one leg around Tetsurou’s waist, bringing him closer still, their bodies flush together now from head to toe the way Kei craves. He’s able to distract Tetsurou from his neck long enough to get him to kiss Kei’s lips again. Kei slides his tongue into Tetsurou’s mouth and lets him suck on it. When Tetsurou pulls back to breathe his eyes stay fixated on Kei’s mouth, and he lets one of Kei’s wrists go to run a thumb along Kei’s bottom lip.

“I’ll never get over how good you look like this,” he murmurs, and Kei’s reply gets lost in a sharp gasp when Tetsurou presses his finger into the swollen muscle. 

“Tetsu,” Kei manages when the pressure is gone and he can think again. 

Tetsurou's response is to slide Kei's shirt up and over his head and flick his tongue over Kei's nipple, his eyes finding Kei's over the expanse of his chest. Kei rolls his hips upward into Tetsurou.

"Your shirt," Kei says, looking pointedly down at Tetsurou, and he releases his hold on Kei's wrists so that Kei can work the buttons of his flannel. When he’s free of it Kei grasps his hips and pulls him down so they’re chest to chest. He slips one hand into the waistband of Tetsurou’s jeans and works it over the curve of Tetsurou’s ass. Tetsurou rises up to meet his touch before pausing and grinning at Kei.

“Weren’t you pinned a minute ago?”

“I was,” Kei agrees, squeezing the muscle under his fingers.

Tetsurou raises an eyebrow at him, and Kei smirks and slips his hands back out of Tetsurou's pants. Tetsurou doesn't restrain him again, though, choosing instead to bear more of his weight on top of Kei as he leans down and bites his collarbone. Kei arches up into his touch, lets his head fall back onto the pillow as a moan escapes his throat. Tetsurou groans with it.

“Kei,” he mumbles. He works Kei’s pants and underwear down over his hips and tosses them aside, followed shortly by his own, and Kei wraps his legs around Tetsurou’s waist, letting their dicks drag together, breathless at the friction of it. 

“Please, Tetsu,” Kei whispers, pulling back to meet his eyes. “I need you.”

Tetsurou’s eyes darken in response, and he settles Kei against the bed, bending his knees so he’s fully exposed. Tetsurou licks his lips and reaches for the lube, pouring some quickly on his fingers and teasing Kei’s entrance with them.

“Please,” Kei repeats, his voice catching, and Tetsurou nods and slips inside.

Tetsurou pushes two fingers into him, and Kei hisses with the stretch. Tetsurou works him open quickly, losing patience with it, adding a third and a fourth finger without much preamble. When Kei’s hips move down to meet Tetsurou’s hand he withdraws it and meet’s Kei’s eyes.

“Good?”

“Yes—please, Tetsurou—”

Tetsurou leans forward to kiss him quickly. “I’ve got you,” he whispers against Kei’s lips, and Kei nods and squeezes his eyes shut.

Tetsurou takes his time lining himself up, and Kei has to groan Tetsurou’s name again before he finally pushes himself in. Kei’s breath is stolen from him in a long gasp as he’s filled, Tetsurou not pausing until he’s fully buried in Kei. He waits until Kei’s lip is trembling and he’s just on the verge of begging before moving again, his hips pulling back and sliding forward again in an easy motion.

“Kiss me, please,” Kei pleads, and Tetsurou falls forward to bring their lips together as he sets a rhythm with his hips. His mouth slides downward to Kei’s chest and he bites down, and Kei’s hips lift up off the bed to meet Tetsurou’s next thrust. Tetsurou sets a relentless pace, fucking into Kei without mercy, and Kei loves every moment of it, loves Tetsurou’s face as he takes Kei the way he desires, loves the feeling of being completely filled with him. He manages to lift a hand to drag along Tetsurou’s chest, letting his nails scratch just a little, and Tetsurou throws his head back, his hips stuttering for just a moment before resuming their rapid pace. He slides a hand between them and takes Kei’s cock into his hand, working it in time with his thrusts.

“Tetsurou,” Kei manages, his breath gone from him again, “that’s—fuck, I’m not going to last—”

“Then come for me,” Tetsurou answers, meeting Kei’s eyes and stroking him harder.

Kei's back arches up off the bed as he comes into Tetsurou's hand, Tetsurou's name shouted from his lips as he does. Tetsurou dips his head down and touches their foreheads together as he slows his movements inside Kei, and then stops altogether. He slides out and lays beside Kei, his lips still on Kei's body, kissing more gently now. 

"Tetsu," groans Kei, returning from whatever plane he'd been sent to, "fucking hell, Tetsu, that was amazing."

He turns his head toward Tetsurou, who's grinning like mad. Kei tries to kiss it off his face and finds he can't actually move. He frowns. 

"You broke me."

Tetsurou laughs and closes the gap between them, the laughter making his kiss taste sugar sweet. He runs a hand through Kei's hair.

"I think you'll probably live," he says.

"You know, I'm not sure. And honestly it's a good reason to not go to work tomorrow. Sorry, I can't come in, my boyfriend very literally fucked me to death."

"Kei!" Tetsurou laughs, his hand stilling on Kei's head as he shakes with giggles."Kei, you used to be so proper."

"Mm," Kei agrees. He kisses Tetsurou again. "I think you've ruined me."

"Have I?"

"Mmhmm."

Kei's tongue slides between Tetsurou's lips and Tetsurou lets out a quiet sigh of contentment. Kei manages to move enough to press their bodies together again, his hip coming into contact with Tetsurou's still-hard cock.

"Shit, Tetsu," he mumbles. "You feel so fucking good, you know that?"

Tetsurou chuckles low. "Ruined, I tell you."

"For everyone who isn't you," Kei sighs. 

Tetsurou’s hand slips out of Kei’s hair to work the condom off himself. He tosses it into the trashcan, and then his eyes flutter shut, and Kei realizes he’s touching himself. He whines quietly and nudges his head into Tetsurou. Tetsurou opens his eyes again and sees the needy look on Kei's face; his hand stills.

“Let me,” Kei says. “Let me show you how you've ruined me."

Kei squirms out of Tetsurou’s hold and shimmies down his body. He presses wet, open-mouthed kisses to Tetsurou’s thighs, licking the sensitive flesh on the inside of them, and it results in a long moan from Tetsurou. Kei can feel the way Tetsurou is shaking beneath his touch and it spurs him onward, into taking Tetsurou down his throat. 

"Fuck!" Tetsurou cries, his hand finding the back of Kei's head and holding him gently in place. "Fuck, Kei, baby, you—"

Kei pulls off long enough to offer Tetsurou a smile. “It’s okay, baby, you don’t have to say anything. I know.”   
Tetsurou nods and bites his lip, cupping Kei’s cheek and then winding his fingers through Kei’s hair as Kei takes him back down and swallows around him. He uses a free hand to rub Tetsurou’s balls, and then slips a hand back behind him and uses a finger to tease his entrance. Tetsurou squirms underneath him, breathlessly mumbling Kei’s name until Kei stops teasing and pushes his finger inside. He flicks his tongue over Tetsurou’s frenulum and works his finger until he finds Tetsurou’s prostate, and then he slips a second finger in to rub at it.

Tetsurou’s hips thrust forward, and Kei feels the tip of his cock at the back of his throat. He breathes deeply around Tetsurou, hollows his cheeks and swallows around him. Kei can feel Tetsurou tense underneath his touch, knows he’s close. He works his fingers harder over Tetsurou’s prostate and runs his tongue over the slit of Tetsurou’s cock.

Tetsurou comes with a shouted cry of Kei’s name, and Kei swallows his release. He licks up Tetsurou’s shaft, keeping him in his mouth until his erection fades. He crawls up the bed and collapses beside Tetsurou, who’s stock still beside him. Kei presses himself into Tetsurou’s side, moving his arm so it’s wrapped around his shoulders.

“You give a damn good blow job for a dead guy,” Tetsurou manages eventually, his voice hoarse, and Kei laughs and crowds closer to Tetsurou.

“One of my many talents,” Kei answers.

Tetsurou turns his head and smiles at Kei, who can see how sleepy he’s getting already. “Come on, love,” he says, running his thumb along Tetsurou’s cheekbone. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

Kei tugs at Tetsurou until he gets up with a grumble. Kei kisses his cheeks once before heading for the bathroom.

He brushes his teeth quickly as Tetsurou finds a pair of pants and tugs them up over his hips. Tetsurou pads into the bathroom and wraps his arms around Kei's waist, resting his chin on Kei's shoulder. Kei hums and turns to kiss his cheek around his toothbrush. Tetsurou returns the favor and whispers against his skin. "I love you."

Kei leans over to spit into the sink and then kisses Tetsurou's mouth with minty fresh breath. "I love you," he answers.

Tetsurou runs gentle fingers over the marks covering Kei's torso. "I did quite a number on you, huh," he chuckles.

Kei kisses him again, slow and deep and quiet. "I don't mind," he whispers when they break apart. "I don't mind at all."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always to lu becca and sam (even if this isn't lu's ship lol)  
thanks also to andrew hozier byrnes, whose song "to be alone" provides the title and inspiration for this fic (sort of. i listened to it about 100 times while writing this).  
if pacing is weird here please forgive me.


End file.
